Kevin Michaels
Kevin Michaels first appeared in the "Don't Stop the Music" story arc. He was portrayed by Dennis Staroselsky. He was a popular and cool student, and one of the best basketball players in Brooklyn. His paternal grandfather was Sky Michaels. A man who was a professional basketball player. His Grandfather won a trophy in 1949 for being the most valuable player. He always idolized and looked up to him. He was taught by him and trained to be a great athlete. He dreamed big of making it to the NBA. He lives alone with his mom. She is a banker who works evenings. So most nights, he is left home alone and unsupervised. During the events of the arc, Kevin gained local fame and popularity in his neighborhood and school, by being such a good basketball player. He formed a three man team called "The Dragons" He formed his team with a loner named Spencer. Also school track star Victor Torres, and won many games. One day they just finished a game, when his friends accused him of ball hogging. Then just as he and his friends arrived at the basketball court, he saw Alex practicing. So he asked him to borrow his ball. He decided to prove to his friends that he meant business, and that he was committed to their team. He eventually let Alex practice with them, and eventually he and his friends saw Alex did have good potential. He returned in "What's Up with Alex?", he and his friends were ready to give Alex his tryout to join their team. Then just as Alex was about to join, Victor got mad at him. It turns out Victor lent him money on several occasions, and kept putting it off to pay him back. Also Victor claimed that he was doing all the work. So now Victor said he was tired of doing all the work and begging him for his money back. So Victor abruptly quit his team. Kevin assured Spencer that they didn't need Victor, now that they had Alex playing with them. First he and Spencer taught Alex some of the plays the use during their games. He would give the plays names from fairy tales and nursery rhymes. This was to keep the other teams, from knowing what they were talking about. He and Spencer also laughed at Alex, when they found out he worked in his family bodega, but didn't get paid. Then after he and his team won a game, he revealed a shocking secret to Alex: he was on drugs! He offered Alex a joint to smoke, as means to celebrate their victory, but Alex said no. Also, he and Alex teamed up together to work on an Urban Studies Project, for Mr. Johnston. He kept putting off working on the project, and even getting a topic ready. He kept on not showing up and getting stoned instead. One night Alex, came over to his house thinking they would get started on their project. Instead, he was having a party in his bedroom. Also, a popular girl Mary Jo was there. She became attracted to Alex. Once again he tried to convince Alex to smoke up. So he handed him a joint and lighter. He tried to make him think it would be cool, and that Mary Jo would become his girlfriend. But Alex did the right thing and said no. So he reluctantly understood. Then the next day, he didn't show up to his teams's final basketball game. So his team lost their chances of making it to the city championships. It was clear that he had developed a very serious drug problem now. Alex and Spencer tried to convince him to stop, but he wouldn't listen them. He kept on insisting it was cool. He even hinted to them, that he was trying types of drugs too. He was also beginning to miss a lot of school, and falling behind. Soon, the Ghostwriter team found out he and Spencer were the thieves responsible for thefts at Zora Neale Hurston Middle School. He and Spencer broke into several students lockers, and stole somewhat valuable items. Then he and Spencer sold them to a fence named Big Ralph. He stole Tina's sheepskin jacket, and boy named Jason's gold bracelet. He did this as a desperate way to get money to pay off a drug dealer. Soon, the Ghostwriter team also found out he was selling his own possessions, to pay off the drug dealer. He pawned off his own television. Also the drug dealer stole his fancy Dragon's jacket. Then he was brutally tripped onto the ground by the drug dealer. Alex came to his rescue, but he pushed Alex away. Since Alex already told him he decided to quit his team for him doing drugs and not stopping. Soon, Alex found out that he was going to offer his grandfather's valuable trophy, as a way to pay off the drug dealer. Alex found out from Ghostwriter that he was at the basketball court paying the dealer off. Just when Alex and Jamal came to his help; it was too late. The drug dealer already assaulted him. He was laying on the ground moaning and gasping for air. Also his face was bruised and he had a bleeding nose. Jamal ran into the school and got Mr. Oliver, the school drug counselor to come help him. Also the school secretary called his mom and an ambulance took him to the hospital. Then the police informed Alex and his friends, that they caught the drug dealer. He also made a full recovery and was going able to play basketball again. But it was going to take some time for him to completely recover, and get over his addiction. So Mr. Oliver helped by signing him up to go to a counseling program. As for the locker thefts, it was said they would determine his punishment after he recovered. But since he was not seen again, it can be assumed he was expelled from Hurston. Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Antagonists